L'Envie
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Une rencontre entre Scott et Klaus Suit les OS Une Réunion Rapide et une Réunion Dansante de Uki96


_OMG, je fais des infidélités au Sterek! Bon, je ne suis pas traumatisée mais presque lol_

_Donc voici un petit Sclaus écrit pour Uki96. Je vous invite à aller lire ses "Réunions Surprise" puisque cet OS fait suite à "Réunion Rapide" et "Réunion Dansante", vous comprendrez mieux le contexte ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Scott est… Déphasé n'est pas le bon terme. Ennuyé ne l'est pas non plus. Il ne sait pas comment décrire son état d'esprit. Il est là, debout dans sa chambre et il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même. C'est juste… Sa peau lui semble trop petite pour le contenir. Comme s'il allait la déchirer à tout moment. Il doit courir. Il a le besoin vital de courir. Le besoin de sortir de lui-même.

Ce n'est pas qu'il soit en colère. Pas du tout. Il aime Stiles. C'est son meilleur ami. C'est son frère. Son âme-sœur dans le sens où ils feraient n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre. Et même si Scott se sent parfois coupable pour la façon dont il a traité Stiles quand Allison était encore en vie, pour la façon dont il l'a quasiment abandonné, son état d'esprit n'a jamais changé. Stiles est et restera toujours celui vers qui il se tournera en cas de problème.

Mais là, tout de suite, il ne peut pas se sortir ses pensées qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Il est celui qui a été mordu. Il est le loup-garou. Il est celui qui est devenu un Alpha par la seule force de sa volonté. Il est la créature surnaturelle. Et le fait de savoir que sans son meilleur ami, il n'en serait pas là, ne l'aide absolument pas.

Pourquoi Stiles a-t-il été celui qui a rencontré un vampire et pas lui ? Pourquoi Stiles -un humain !- a pu rencontrer un vampire –un vampire Original, rien que ça !- et pas lui ? Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce vampire, ce Klaus, n'est pas venu à lui. Il aurait dû l'approcher lui, non ? Le vampire aurait dû venir lui demander la permission de venir sur son territoire. C'est ainsi que les choses sont censées se passer.

Bon, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il reconnaîtrait que c'est de la jalousie. Mais non. Il n'est pas honnête. Il admet volontiers qu'il ressent de l'envie. Il veut, lui aussi, savoir ce que ça fait de faire face à une telle créature. Il veut savoir ce que ça fait de regarder en face un vampire aussi puissant et en sortir vivant pour en parler.

Non, ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'est de l'envie. Voilà, maintenant, il sait ce qu'il ressent. Il est envieux. Et il s'en veut, parce que jamais Stiles ne ressentirait ça envers lui.

Désormais honteux, Scott sort par la fenêtre de sa chambre et court. Il court aussi vite qu'il peut, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de faire face à ce qu'il ressent. Comme s'il pouvait échapper à ses sentiments. Mais il ne peut pas et il va devoir vivre avec ça.

En arrivant dans la forêt, il est juste trop centré sur lui-même –et s'il était honnête, il reconnaîtrait que ça lui arrivait souvent, mais encore une fois, il n'est pas honnête envers lui-même- pour s'apercevoir, pour percevoir, qu'il n'est pas seul. La forêt le lui dit, mais il n'écoute pas. Ça peut être fatal à un loup-garou de ne pas écouter ce que tente de lui dire ses sens. Fatal…

OoOoO

Il parcourt la forêt à la recherche de sa proie. Parce qu'il sait qu'il y a un loup dans les parages. Et même si ce n'est pas forcément celui qu'il cherche, il s'en moque. Il pourra toujours jouer avec ce chiot pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il veut. Et si celui qu'il trouve ne lui apprend rien, eh bien, il y a longtemps –au moins deux jours- qu'il n'a arraché le cœur de personne.

L'hybride connu sous le nom de Klaus, mais né sous le nom de Niklaus –même s'il n'y a plus que sa famille pour l'appeler ainsi- est à la recherche de Peter Hale. Parce que ce parasite lycanthrope a osé revenir dans leurs vies. Parce qu'il a ordonné à Elijah de se débrouiller pour que Peter ne fasse plus jamais partie de leurs vies. Et son frère ainé, connu pour ne jamais renier sa promesse, lui a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il y pense, Elijah n'a jamais _promis_ de faire oublier au loup ce qu'il savait. Il a juste hoché la tête. Et Klaus sait pourtant que si son frère ne donne pas sa parole, ça ne vaut rien. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas que ça vaut rien. C'est plutôt que son flegmatique de frère ne se sent pas l'obligation de s'y tenir s'il ne dit pas « je te donne ma parole » ou « je te promets ». Klaus aurait dû s'en souvenir, mais à l'époque, l'hybride avait les mains pleines de… Il ne se souvient pas de quoi et quelle importance ? Ça n'en a aucune. Elijah n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait et c'est encore lui qui doit s'occuper de ça.

Klaus Mikaelson ferait tout pour sa famille. Enfin, il ferait tout pour garder sa famille unie et si pour, ça il doit enfermer certain des membres dans des cercueils, eh bien, il n'hésite pas. Et que ce loup, Peter Hale, connaisse toujours leur existence lui donne envie de plonger les crocs dans quelque chose de tendre et savoureux.

Quand on le rencontre pour la première fois, on pourrait se dire que Klaus n'est pas la personne la plus équilibrée du monde. Parce que l'hybride est toujours trop prompt à tuer, mutiler ou simplement menacer. Mais quand on va un peu plus loin, quand on prend le temps d'essayer de le connaitre et de dépasser cette façade de violence meurtrière, on découvre un homme prêt à tout pour protéger les siens.

Peter Hale est une menace. Ce n'est pas comme si le loup pouvait les atteindre, lui et ses frères et sœurs. Mais si Mickaël lui met la main dessus, il les vendra sans une arrière-pensée, de ça, Klaus n'a aucun doute. Désormais, le loup doit mourir. Et il doit mourir pour avant-hier. Au minimum.

Klaus observe le loup qui court. Il sait que ce n'est pas Peter, mais quelque chose l'intrigue dans ce loup. Et Klaus n'aime pas être intrigué. Parce que ça n'augure rien de bon pour lui. Ou plutôt, ça n'augure rien de bon pour la personne qui l'intrigue. Soyons honnête.

Mais pour l'instant, le loup ne risque pas grand-chose. Une morsure ou un membre arraché, du point de vue de Klaus, ce n'est rien. Sauf que le blond a une soudaine envie de jouer. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas joué avec les sens d'un loup. Les loups-garous de la Nouvelle-Orléans sont casse-pied pour ça. Ils sont trop au fait de l'existence des vampires pour se laisser avoir. Mais le jeune loup qui court à en perdre le souffle ne semble pas avoir remarqué la créature mythique qui l'observe et le suit. Un lent sourire étire les lèvres de l'hybride alors qu'il se place dans la trajectoire du jeune Lycan.

OoOoO

Quand Scott fonce droit dans une personne, il s'attend à découvrir Derek. Parce que soyons honnête, c'est bien le genre de chose que ce mec adore faire. Sauf que non, à la place du loup brun, se trouve un homme blond avec un sourire un brin inquiétant. Le jeune loup renifle discrètement l'air et est rendu perplexe par ce qu'il sent. Indubitablement*, ça sent le loup et autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'inquiétant et en même temps, attirant.

\- Regardez donc ce que le loup m'amène, fait l'homme sur un ton sardonique. Oh non, c'est le loup lui-même qui est venu à moi. Comme c'est charmant de sa part.

\- Qui es-tu ? Gronde Scott en sortant crocs et griffes et laissant ses yeux devenir rouge.

\- Oh regarde-moi ce petit Alpha qui défend son territoire, se moque Klaus. Mais tu sais, il y a des choses infiniment plus effrayantes que toi. Moi, par exemple.

Et avant que le jeune McCall puisse réagir, il est plaqué contre un arbre avec un hybride en colère juste devant lui.

\- Kl-Klaus ? Balbutie Scott.

\- On se connaît ?

\- St-Stiles est mon meilleur ami, répond le jeune Alpha.

Klaus desserre juste un peu sa prise sur le cou du jeune Lycan et sourit au souvenir du jeune humain.

\- Huuum, oui, je me souviens bien du jeune Stiles, murmure l'hybride. Drôle, sarcastique, une bouche toujours en mouvement, aucun instinct de survie, un goût absolument délicieux et un sang tout aussi succulent.

Scott ne peut retenir un grondement à ces mots. Klaus éclate de rire.

\- Voyez-vous ça, le loup est jaloux de son ami, se moque-t-il.

L'Alpha tente de repousser l'hybride mais autant essayé de repousser un mur de béton.

\- Et excité aussi, continu Klaus.

Joueur, Klaus plaque ses hanches à celle de Scott et s'amuse du gémissement que le jeune loup ne peut retenir, puis il se penche et colle sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'Alpha pour murmurer.

\- Dommage pour toi, mais j'ai une nette préférence pour Stiles.

Scott se retrouve soudain seul et s'écroule, le souffle à terre.

Nom d'un chien ! C'était lui Klaus ? Pas étonnant que Stiles en ait été tout retourné, ce mec est juste… Whoa. Et maintenant, Scott peut bien avouer qu'il est jaloux de son meilleur ami à en crever. Sauf qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.

L'Alpha va juste aller prendre la plus longue douche de sa vie pour qu'aucun loup ne puisse détecter l'odeur de l'hybride et prétendre que cette rencontre n'a jamais eu lieu.

N'empêche, quel chanceux ce Stiles…

* * *

_* Scott ne connaît pas ce mot, mais moi oui ^^_

_je devais poster ça en début d'après midi mais FF m'a fait des misères :'( _


End file.
